<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>[PODFIC] Bedroom Tricks by Thimblerig</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22442185">[PODFIC] Bedroom Tricks</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thimblerig/pseuds/Thimblerig'>Thimblerig</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Musketeers (2014)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Awesome Ladies Podfic Anthology X, Canon Era, F/F, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 05:01:36</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22442185</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thimblerig/pseuds/Thimblerig</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>At least she doesn’t pretend her position in the palace – and in Louis’ bed – is anything other than what it is.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Anne never tells her it hurts – her dignity, at least, if not her heart. Milady would tell her it’s to be expected, as if her father the King would ever have humiliated her mother in such a fashion, or her brother his queen.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>It makes her feel a little better, to take Milady to her bed as well. In a petty, mean fashion, unbecoming of a queen, of course. But still...</em>
</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Anne of Austria/Milady de Winter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Awesome Ladies Podfic Anthology X</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>[PODFIC] Bedroom Tricks</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/breathtaken/gifts">breathtaken</a>.</li>


        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/3894349">Bedroom Tricks</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/breathtaken/pseuds/breathtaken">breathtaken</a>.
        </li>

    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Recorded as part of the Awesome Ladies Podfic Anthology X.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><hr/><p>Click <a href="https://drive.google.com/file/d/13zWrSa1-3ZtxTygWeJ-sqKGmgQqjqX3u/view?usp=drivesdk">here</a> to stream or download :-) </p><hr/>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Programs Used: Audio Evolution (Mobile); Logopit Plus; Music Editor;</p><p>Cover Image: Production stills</p><p>Music/FX:</p><p>“Wind Chime (G-003) +” by GnoteSoundz - https://freesound.org/people/GnoteSoundz/sounds/169855/ (CC0)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>